Impossible Drawings
Impossible Drawings is the thirty-eighth case and also the final case overall in the series of Parinaita and the second and final case in the district of Rose Hill. Plot After the player woke up from the victim. Edward and the player headed to the old building. They got there and didn't found much until hearing a gunshot from the upper floor. They ran up there to find the dead body of Justin Martyn. They were shocked that he was out of prison but still investigated his murder. They filed his 3 grandchildren, Raven Smith, who the team last saw in Devil's Way Police officer, Tom Smith, and Charlie Smith, who they last saw in Life Rivers. They also made the prisoner, Emily Oncer, a suspect after finding out they were cell mates. Later, they recapped until a painting starting talking and revealed that they knew who murder Justin Martyn. After getting the message from the painting. They headed to the upsides of the old building again and found a poster relating to Lawrence Looper Rochester. They went to question him but he was already there and told them everything that he could, only to be shot before revealing something very interesting to the player. He then fell down the stairs and the team got his body and later on. They got news of a humming coming from the prison cell. Then to check it out only to find a small box relating to the cartoon Artist Watson Lam. They soon got news that Amy found a faded piece of paper in the Lawrence's head. They they dusted it. They found the killer firing a paintball gun at Justin Martyn, even if the killer was hiding their face. The paintball gun he was firing was Tom's! They choose not to talk to Tom right away but carry on with their investigation. They got enough clues to arrest Charlie Smith for the murder of Justin Martyn and Lawrence Looper Rochester. Edward and the player started questioning Charlie about why he killed Justin Martyn and Lawrence Looper Rochester. He refused the allegations that were levelled towards him. He however gave him and told the team that he killed them both to get into the group. He killed Justin so that he could get into the group itself, since the group can only have 1 family member in at a time, and he killed Lawrence for his blood, a true mark that he was ready to join the group. Edward and the player both thought he was mad and arrested him right away. At the trail, the judge looked at the case and was confused by why Charlie would have done this. After Charlie answered him but didn't tell the judge how he got Lawrence's blood. The judge send him to prison for life but Charlie said that he would get out when the new reign began! Later on. Edward was puzzled by how Charlie got the blood and they thought that it would be a good idea to look into it! After the sentencing of Charlie for the murder. The team set to work on the secret group. The chief also wanted to talk to Charlie again to see what he meant by his final words and Mia came in wanting a word with them about "The Child of Time" The player and Edward went to see Mia about what she knew about The child of Time. She reported that someone dropped a letter at the old building and wanted the team to investigate. They did so and found a code on a letter which read "I'm at the building, the top floor, come and see me". They obeyed the Child of Time and went to see them. It turns out to be someone they never knew. They then took them to the police station to keep them safe The team went to talk to Charlie about what he meant when he left the courtroom. He didn't answer to any of the questions but told them that they wouldn't like it. The team then investigated Justin's prison cell and found a leaflet for a group called "Hollowed Earth".They revealed a list of company which included all the company and groups from Gottingham and everyone they've arrested in Parinaita. They send the list to Amir who confirmed their worse fears. Someone in the Parinaita police was betraying the team and helping Hollowed Earth. They told the chief who told them to look out for anything they could find. The team regrouped to talk about the information that they had and then the child of time revealed that Hollowed Earth had a plan but that she couldn't tell what it was. At that point, the painting who had helped the team said that it was "Time" and pulled the player into the painting. It was dark and lonely in the painting until they heard something they never thought they would ever hear again. Emily Goodwin's voice! :This season may have ended with an ending, but don't worry! A new season has been born, welcome to Parinaita in The Secrets of Parinaita! Summary Victim *'Justin Martyn' (Found dead upstairs of the old building) *'Lawrence Looper Rochester' (Shoot dead when the player talked to him) Murder Weapon *'Paintball Gun' Killer *'Charlie Smith' Suspects Profile *This suspect is a smoker *This suspect wears Nurse Marian *This suspect knows how to use a gun Appearance *This suspect has brown hair *This suspect is a man Profile *This suspect is a smoker *This suspect wears Nurse Marian *This suspect knows how to use a gun Appearance *This suspect is a man Profile *This suspect is a smoker *This suspect wears Nurse Marian *This suspect knows how to use a gun Profile: *This suspect is a smoker *This suspect wears Nurse Marian *This suspect knows how to use a gun Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Profile *This suspect is a smoker *This suspect wears Nurse Marian *This suspect knows how to use a gun Appearance *This suspect is a man Quasi-Suspect Crime Scene Killer's Profile *The killer is a smoker *The killer wears Nurse Marian Shoes *The killer knows how to use a gun *The killer has brown Hair *The killer is a man Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Old building (Clue: Name Badge) *Examine Name badge (Result: Justin Martyn's name; New crime scene: upstairs of building) *Investigate upstairs of building (Clues: Locked Box, Ripped picture, Victim's body; Victim Identified: Justin Martyn) *Examine Locked box (Result: Old picture) *Examine Baby's face (Result: Matched; New suspect: Charlie Smith) *Tell Charlie about his grandfather's death *Examine Ripped picture (Result: Emily and Justin Selfie) *Ask Emily Oncer about how she known the victim (New crime scene: Prison Cell) *Investigate Prison cell (Clues: Faded letter, Release form) *Examine Faded letter (Result: Tom's letter; New suspect: Tom Smith) *Ask Tom about the angry letter *Examine Released form (Result: Raven's name; New suspect: Raven Smith) *Question Raven about releasing her grandfather from jail *Analyse victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Move onto chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate the Prison cell again (Clue: poster) *Examine Face on poster (Result: Lawrence's face; New crime scene: Stair cupboard) *Investigate Stair Cupboard (Clues: Lawrence's body, Letter, Shoe print) *Examine Letter (Result: Letter from Charlie) *Question Charlie about the tread to Lawrence (Profile updated: Charlie is a smoker) *Examine Shoe print (Result: Nurse Marian shoes; Profile updated: Tom wears Nurse Marian shoes) *Investigate Broken Mirror (Everything must be done above; Clue: Little Box) *Question Emily about why she didn't hear the strange hum (Prerequisite: Investigate Broken Mirror; Profile updated: Emily is a smoker and wears nurse Marian shoes) *Examine little Box (Result: Puzzle in box) *Examine Puzzle in box (Result: Picture in box; New suspect: Watson Lam) *Talk to Watson Lam about the box (Profile updated: Watson is a smoker) *Attribute: The killer knows how to use a gun; Clue: Faded picture *Examine Faded Picture (Result: Message from the killer) *Move onto chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Old Building again (Clues: Locked Phone, locked box, Cupboard) *Examine Locked phone (Result: Threats from Justin) *Talk to Raven about the phone messages (Profile updated: Raven knows how to use a gun, wears Nurse Marian shoes and is a smoker) *Examine Cupboard (Result: Watson's paintballs) *Question Watson about the paintballs (Profile updated: Watson, Tom, Emily and Charlie know how to use a gun, Watson wears Nurse Marian) *Examine big box (Result: Promotion sheet) *Ask Tom about the promotion (Profile Updated: Tom and Charlie wears Nurse Marian, Tom is a smoker) *Investigate prison cell (Clue: Big box) *Examine Big box (Result: Paintball gun) *Analyse paintball gun (24:00:30; Attributes: The killer has brown hair and is a male; Murder Weapon filed: Paintball gun) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Let the Brush Tell the Story (2/6) (No Star) Let the Brush Tell the Story (2/2) *Ask Mia about The Child of Time (Available at the beginning of Let the Brush Tell the Story) *Investigate Old Building (Clue: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter (Result: Code on letter) *Analyse code (09:00:00) *Investigate the top floor (Clue: Little box) *Examine little box (Result: Picture of the Child of Time) *Analyse picture of the Child of Time (06:00:00) *Meet the Child of Time once and for all (Reward: Time Turner) *Speak to Charlie about his warning (Available at the beginning of Let the Brush Tell the Story; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Prison cell (Clue: Ripped Leaflet) *Examine Ripped Leaflet (Result: Repaired leaflet) *Examine Leaflet (Result: Page of Company) *Analyse Leaflet (09:00:00) *Tell the chief about our findings (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Conclude the series (1 star) Trivia * This is one of the only two part stories in the series as a whole. * This is one of the cases where the victim's body is found on the second crime scene. * This is one of the cases where a team member is flagged as a suspect * Nurse Marian are a reference to Doc Martens (the shoe shop) * Raven's hair colour changes in this case from blonde to Brown. This is most likely due to her hair colour changing overtime. Navigation